Kongou
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai Ni) Seasonal Quotes |Valentine2015_Note = |Valentine2015_2 = バーニング...バレンタインラブ！ |Valentine2015_2_EN =Burning....Valentine Love! |Valentine2015_2_Clip = |Valentine2015_2_Note = (Attack line) |WhiteDay2015 = ヘーエイ、提督、わたしへのホワイトデーのビッグなお返しは、なんですか？ |WhiteDay2015_EN = Hey, Admiral. What's your big White Day return gift for me? |WhiteDay2015_Clip = |WhiteDay2015_Note = |SecondAnniversary2015 = ヘーイ提督ゥ！セカンドアニバーサリーダヨ！コングラチュレーション！ |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Hey, Admiral~! It's the second anniversary! Congratulations!!! |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |RainySeason2015 = Oh、Rainyな梅雨のシーズン！私、苦手です！ううー！ |RainySeason2015_EN = Oh, the rainy season of Tsuyu! I am not fond of it! Boo! |RainySeason2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_Note = The English's Japanese is an attempted complement to the Japanese's English to reflect how rainy season is mentioned once in each langauge due to Kongou being Kongou. Kongou's 103rd anniversary (launched May 18th, 1912) |MidSummer2015 = Summer Season! 到来デース！比叡、私のswimming wearは？　え？Nothing？ |MidSummer2015_EN = Summer Season! It has arrived, deeesu! Hiei, where's my swimsuit? Eh? Nothing? |MidSummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015_Note = Poor Kongou isn't getting any swimsuit this year... |Christmas2015 = Hey、テートク！Merrrrryyyy... CHRISTMASダヨ！さあ、私へのPresentsを速く出すのデース！さあ… さあ！あ、逃げたデース。待てーい！ |Christmas2015_EN = Hey, admiral! Merrrrryyyy... CHRISTMAS TO YOU!! Now, hurry up and give me a present! Come on... come on... Ah, he ran away! Wait! |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note =She isn't getting any presents either... |EndofYear2015 = Oh,今年ももうDecemberね。早いものですね、提督。鎮守府も大掃除ですか？私に任せるデース！ |EndofYear2015_EN = Oh! It's already December. Time goes fast, doesn't it, Admiral. Homeport's in need of a major cleanup? You can count on me! |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = Ah, HAPPYYY NEEEW YEARRR!! 提督、New yearも金剛型高速戦艦をよろしくお願いしマース！ |NewYear2016_EN = Ah, Happy New Year! Admiral, It is a pleasure as a Kongou-class fast battleship to be of service in this new year! |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = HEY、提督ぅー！　今年の節分は、この金剛型四姉妹がDirectionさせていただきマース！　まず、鬼役ですが……あっ、提督ぅ！　なぜ逃げるデース！？ |Setsubun2016_EN = Hey, admiral~! For this year's Setsubun, we, the Kongou-class sisters will be directing the occasion! First off, the demon role... Ah, admiral~ Why are you running away~!? |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = ヘーイ、提督ゥ！ third anniversaryダヨー！　Yay~!　Congratulations and Burning Love~!! |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Hey, admiral~! It's the third anniversary! Yay~! Congratulations and Burning Love~!! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = Oh、Rainyな梅雨のSeason、私苦手です！うぅ～！ |RainySeason2016_EN = Oh, It's the rainy season of Tsuyu! I don't like it! Ugh~! |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = From Rainy Season 2015 }} Character Appearance Personality * Kongou is hyperactive, very cheerful, loves to mix her Japanese sentences with random English words and is overly fond of her admiral. * She loves black tea, on account of her construction in England. * Ends many of her statements with "ネー" (ne) and "デース" (です/desu in English accent), usually in an exaggerated, whimsical manner. Appearances in derivative works *Kongou appears in the anime adaptation of Kantai Collection, and was also featured in the adaptation's first trailer. She played a big role in it, as she appeared to be the only member of the Fifth Mobile Fleet Fubuki could get along with. She is also the only Kongou-class to be in Kai-Ni form in the anime. *Kongou appeared as one of the main characters in side:Kongou. *Kongou—along with other ships voiced by Nao Touyama—were featured in the first KanColle Drama CD, titled "Hiei's Curry" (比叡、カレーを作る). Due to only having one seiyuu voicing all the characters, the CD's short story is also referred to as the "One Nao Show". Original ship *She was the only ship of her class that was built by the Vickers Shipbuilding Company in the U.K. *She shares a similar design to the Lion-class battlecruisers of the Royal Navy (her cousin ships). *The IJN refitted her from a battlecruiser into a full-fledged battleship in 1929, bolstering her fighting ability while maintaining the speed necessary to escort carriers. *She was the only Japanese battleship sunk by submarines in the Second World War, and the last battleship sunk by submarines in history. *Sunk by USS Sealion in Formosa Strait, 21 November 1944. After the torpedo hits, she tried to go back to Keelung in Formosa, but she was flooded uncontrollably and after listing 45 degrees, the front magazine exploded, sinking her. Trivia *She's named after Mount Kongou, located between Nara and Osaka prefectures, and literally means "Indestructible" or "Diamond". * She and her sister-ships start at 3 slots, a reference to their start as "Battlecruisers". * Received her Kai Ni on November 1, 2013. * Her name is currently listed in the JMSDF as JDS Kongou, as is Kirishima's. * Launched on 18 May 1912 and commissioned on 16 August 1913, she used to be the oldest ship in Kantai Collection until Gangut (launched on 20 October 1911 and commissioned on 11 January 1915) broke this record. Notes *Kongou Kai Ni C can also equip: **Seaplane Bombers (such as Zuiun and Prototype Seiran) **Torpedoes Category:Kongou Class Category:Ships required for Improvements